1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination floor pad having composite base boards, and more particularly to a combination floor pad that can be used in the bathroom, the yard or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional floor pad used in the bathroom in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 439817, comprising multiple plastic base boards integrally formed with each other, and multiple wooden tread boards mounted on the base boards.
However, the conventional floor pad in accordance with the prior art has the following disadvantages.
1. The tread boards are easily detached from the base boards, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
2. The tread boards have gaps formed therebetween, so that dirt, dust or the like are easily deposited in the gaps between the tread boards, thereby incurring the sanitary problem, and thereby causing inconvenience in cleaning the dirt.
3. The tiny article easily falls into the gaps between the tread boards, so that the tiny articles are easily lost.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination floor pad having composite base boards, wherein the base boards can be securely locked in the base pad rigidly and stably, thereby preventing the base boards from being detached or loosened from the base pad.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a combination floor pad having composite base boards, wherein the base boards can be closely secured by the side ribs and the positioning ribs, so that dirt or dust is not deposited between the base boards easily, thereby facilitating the user cleaning the base boards.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a combination floor pad having composite base boards, comprising at least one base pad, and a plurality of base boards fixed on the base pad, wherein:
each of the base boards has four sides each formed with an arcuate groove;
the base pad has four sides, wherein two adjacent sides of the base pad are formed with a plurality of recessed locking portions, and the other two adjacent sides of the base pad are formed with a plurality of snapping portions;
the base pad has a periphery formed with four flexible side ribs so as to seal and encompass the periphery of the base pad;
the base pad has a surface formed with a plurality of flexible positioning ribs which are arranged longitudinally and transversely in a staggered manner, the positioning ribs are connected with each other and are connected with the four side ribs, thereby forming multiple receiving spaces in the base pad for insertion of the base boards;
each of the four side ribs has an inner side formed with a plurality of arcuate protruding portions that can be inserted into the respective arcuate groove of the base board when the base board is inserted into the respective receiving space of the base pad; and
each of the positioning ribs has two sides each formed with an arcuate protruding portion that can be inserted into the respective arcuate groove of the base board when the base board is inserted into the receiving space of the base pad.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.